Popsicle
by Lacey And Her Ficton
Summary: Poppy is a mindless, sarcastic and sassy human. She's the cousin of Elena and Jeremy. How will she survive when she finds out about the world of the supernatural? One answer, a certain Salvatore brother has his eye on her, and it isn't Stefan.
1. Pilot - Part 1

_**A/N: Heyy. Okay, so I know I shouldn't really be starting a new fanfic but I had this daydream and oh my gawd I had to make a fanfiction out of it. Okay so basically Poppy is Elena's and Jeremy's cousin, Poppy is the same age as Elena. Funny enough they actually share the same birthday. Poppy is Johnathon's daughter, but she lives with Elena. Poppy is gonna be portrayed as Victoria Justice because come on, she's absolutely stunning and perfect for the role that I want her to play in. Not to mention her and Nina Dobrev/Elena look almost identical. Like they could actually be related. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 1**

I sauntered into Elena's room. I just got ready, you know clothed, beautified all that shizz, and I'm hella bored. Literally, why the fuck did I wake up so god damn early? Well actually Elena woke me up, she said that if I don't wake up early then I don't wake up at all. Come on! First day back at school, who needs to wake up at HALF FREAKING FIVE LIKE BRUHHHH.

Anyway, where was I? Give me a second... Oh yeah! I walked into Elena's room and saw her sat by her window writing in her 'journal'.

"Ew, still writing in that thing?" I questioned as I jumped on her bed as she sighed and carried on writing.

"Don't ignore me, woman! You woke me up, you'll have to deal with the consequences." I stated as I waited for her to reply. Nothing. She didn't even look up, or move, or ANYTHING!

Idea! _Jeremyyyyy_ where you at homey? I walked out of bitchface- sorry, _Elena's_ room, and made my way to cousin dearests room. I got to the door and knocked. I mean, I've gotta knock with Jer. Elena its different, she's female, I female, so it doesn't matter if she's prancing around in her underwear. Jeremy however- ew I do not want to see that.

I waited for him to open the door, shout 'COME IN!', or at least grunt or something so I know his alive and breathing. Plan B!

"JEREMY!" I shouted as loud as I could. Still nothing. What? My family hate me.

Fuck Jeremy, I mean, I thought we were pals but obviously not. He was ma G, now he is no longer given a permission to eat my cupcakes again. Asshole, he ate the whole freaking lot, i'm telling ya!

Moving on. I waltzed downstairs gracefully and when I mean gracefully I mean I almost fell and smashed my head into a billion tiny pieces, like bruh. I saw aunt Jenna chilling by the fridge, looking for food. Then I hear Elena making her way downstairs. I moved and sat up on the counter as I waved at her and she smiled dryly back.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenben offered.

"Its all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena stated as she began making herself some coffee. Then Jeremy, asshead, came walking in like a scavenging dog looking for coffee.

"There's coffee?" Jeremy asked. Jenna then began rushing around like a mad women, like seriously can you chill for a sec you're hurting my brain.

"Its your first days of school and i'm totally unprepared." Jenna was saying.

"Me too, don't worry about it." I said as I then realized I completely forgot I left my freaking bag upstairs. Really? I'm now going to have to make physical movements and effort to get it. I have another idea.

I sat there with my eyes squinted and looking up at the ceiling as I had my pointer fingers on each side of my temple, I was concentrating hardcore and completely ignoring everyone else as I focused on trying to make my backpack teleport to onto my back. I ain't no witch or nothing, its just you've gotta try right?

"Is she... okay?" Aunt Jenna asked which pulled me out of my concentration.

"Yes. This is her being normal." Elena explained to the lack of knowledge Jenben had of my... somewhat demented behavior.

"Right."

"Its not working." I puffed as I then jumped off the counter and marched upstairs. I stomped into my room and grabbed my denim backpack I scolded it for not coming on my command then I was about to leave when I heard dearest Elena calling me.

"POPPY ARE YOU COMING?" Elena shouted.

" _I'M COMING DARLING_!" I called back in a sing song voice as I skipped down the stairs.

I was sat in the back of Bonnie's car as she drove me and Elena to school. Elena sits in the front because she's 'more mature' eh, who wants to be mature? That's boring. Bonnie pulled me out of my thoughts as she began talking.

"So, Grams is telling me i'm _psychic_. Our ancestors were from salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy. She just keeps going on and on about it and i'm like put this woman in a home already. But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Letcher, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie explained as I smiled to myself as Elena wasn't paying any attention.

"She's not listening to you Bon Bon." I stated as Bonnie turned her head to Elena and she was looking out the window daydreaming.

"Elena!" Bonnie shouted. Jeez, chill out hunny bunny. I'm hungry, I swear I had a packet of crisps in my bag- OH MY FUCK!

Something hit the front of the car and then Bonnie skidded to the side as I shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I help with intense situations so much.

"Poppy!" Bonnie scolded me. What? Oh shit, Elena's parents died in a car accident. My bad. I do now feel bad for Elena bear.

I parted ways from Elena bear and Bon Bon and went off to do god knows what. But I have a life okay? I was skipping down the hallway not really paying attention to what, or where, I was going until, ow. My front collided with someone else's- woahhh, okay that innuendo puts weird images in my head. Literally that's just, okay, focus!

"Uhm, soz." I apologized halfheartedly but then I looked up and I shit you not wooooh, that guy was a sexy ass motherfucker! Oh my.

"No, completely my fault. Sorry." I'm melting. His jawline, his hair, his voice, his... sunglasses. Oh my my myyyyyyyyyyy. Woooooh. Keep in control of yourself Popsicle.

"I'm Stefan." He introduced himself as I looked at him dreamily.

"I'm Popsicle." I said casually as he then looked at me confused and I realized my screw up. "Poppy! I mean Poppy. Sorry, Popsicle is my nickname."

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you around." He stated as he then walked away. NO! COME BACK TO ME, please. Aaaaaaaaaaand, he's gone. Smooth, real smooth.

I was chilling at the grill, eating. I spend most of my time eating. Bon Bon, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy were all here too. Scattered around talking among themselves. Elena then walks in, with Stefan. No fair! I wanted him! Oh well. Oooooo, Matt's getting up and walking over. Go on Matt! FIGHT! WOOh! My money is on Stefan!

I got up out of my seat when Matt and Stefan weren't fighting, eh. Boring. I was looking forward to that as well. I then sauntered over to the three of them.

"Hello human beings." I greeted once I got there.

"Hey Popsicle." Matt greeted me as I waved at him, I then turned to Elena.

She sighed, but complied. OOOOOOOOOOO, i'm a poet and I don't know it!

"Hey, Popsicle." Elena greeted and then I turned to Stefan. Who looked at the other two questionably then back to me.

"Hey... Popsicle?" Stefan said uncomfortably as I then smiled widely. Matt sighed and began walking off after saying.

"I don't know why you're not in a lunatic house." Rude! At least my best friend isn't hooking up with my sister, ooooooo buuuurrrrnnnnnn.

"Yeah, walk on peasant!" I called after Matt when he was walking away.

Wait... I LEFT MY FOOD! NO BABY! I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU!

I quickly turned and pivoted back to my fries. I picked one up then kissed it.

"I missed you." I whispered to the fry as I then put it in my mouth.


	2. Pilot - Part 2

**Chapter 1 - Part 2**

I was sat in history class, not paying attention. Boreeeeeee, I mean why do we need to learn about our ancestors anyway? What role do they play upon my life right now! None, exactly!

I had my head down and I was falling sleep, until Mr Tanner began speaking.

"The battle of willow creek, took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennet?" Mr Tanner asked which made me turn to her, along with everyone else.

"Uhhm. A lot? I'm not sure, like a whole lot." She stated as some people chuckled.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennet. Mr _Donavon_? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"Its okay Mr Tanner, i'm call with it." Matt replied, also earning giggles from a few students.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us with one of the towns most significant historical events?" Woah, there was a lot of big words in that sentence. My brain needs to process that.

"I'm sorry I- I don't know." Elena answered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuse has ended for summer break." Mr Tanner scolded, hmmmm, I WILL BACK YOU UP HOME GIRL! Time to sas this teachers ass. Wooooo, that rhymed.

"Maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your ass then you'd realize that it takes longer than four months to recover from someone losing their parents, sir." I stated as I sat up and everyone turned to me, shocked.

"Detention, Miss Gilbert." Mr Tanner assigned me, ugh just because he doesn't want to know the facts?

"Detention? Really? Actually, no wonder you're in a bad mood, I would be too if my dress sense was worse than my great grandfathers mother." I stated calmly as some of the students began laughing, Elena looked thankful of my companionship but sick of my sas.

"Principles office, now!" Mr Tanner shouted, jeeez don't get your panties in a twist. I smiled innocently as I gathered my things and skipped out of the classroom, waving everyone goodbye along the way.

I got to the principles office and he looked disappointed to see me, but not surprised. Trust me, visits to the principles office was a regular for me, we were besties!

"Sup." I greeted as I took a seat.

"Miss Gilbert, what a surprise."

"I know right."

"So what did you do this time?"

"I simply stuck up for my cousin! I sassed Mr Tanners ass back to hell!"

"Enough. I thought you said that this was going to be a new start for you?"

"I lied, I don't know why you're surprised."

"What are we going to do with you, Poppy?"

"I don't- are those COOKIES?"

So apparently I missed Stefan sas Mr Tanner's ass as well, ugh! I always miss the exciting bits!

Anyway, I had drunk one bottle and by one bottle I may mean a few bottles, I've lost count. Yeah, i'm totally pissed. Don't judge me okay, I've had a stressful couple of days, I've had to hold in my sarcastic comments and I feel like my brain is going to explode!

But anyway, I was dancing, chilling, at the party. Until I spotted Jeremy heading into the forest. Elena told me to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get stoned. I'M COMING JER!

I began walking after him, and by walking I mean stumbling onto a couple of people. What? They don't mind, I fell on a totally hot guy as well woooh. ANYWAY! Following Jeremy, i'm so about to kill his buzz.

I heard Jeremy shout something as I first entered the forest. "Hey, leave her alone!"

What the fuck?

I began running and I was a couple of feet behind Jeremy when I saw Tyler, asshole, approaching my younger cousin. BRUH TOUCH MA COUSIN AND I WILL RELEASE HELL ON YO ASS!

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler stated as he looked like he was about to attack Jeremy.

I intervened and stood in front of Jeremy and pushed Tyler away.

"And you're starting to get on my nerves. You know that won't end well for you." I stated viciously, what? I know I _can_ be slightly delusional, sarcastic and sassy but ya'll do not want to mess with my family or friends. The force of my dark side awakens. Star Wars pun! Anyway, about kicking Tyler's ass.

"Go Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicky backed my case, you know I actually kind of dislike her, yeah I totally hate her ass, but if she is supporting me we could totally become buddies.

"Wow, Vicky Donavon says no. That's a first." Tyler, you're so rude. But his statement was kindaaaaa true. I'm such a bitch, MOVING ON!

"Tyler, lets get your drunk ass back to the party." I ordered as I grabbed his upper arm and started dragging him out of the woods.

After sending Tyler off as well, I spotted Stefan and Elena talking, ELENA! Hey cousin! I walked over there, this time without almost suffocating people, and then put one arm over Elena and one arm over Stefan.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I wobbled. Yeah I had another drink to add to my drunkenness.

"You're drunk." Elena stated.

"Whaaaa? Nooooooooooooo." I lied as I released my grip on the two love birds.

"Yeah, obviously not-" Elena began sarcastically but then got cut short as she saw Jeremy stumbling around. "I'll be right back."

"Go get him! Beat his ass!" I shouted and slurred as I was left with Stefan.

"Quite a performance you did earlier." He stated as I chuckled to my self, remembering Mr Tanner's face.

"Yeah, did you see his face? Oh my, he looked like he wanted to kill me." I started laughing as he chuckled.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I heard Elena scream and I immediately straightened up.

"Elena? ELENA?" I shouted as I began running over towards her and saw Jeremy holding... Vicky? And unconscious Vicky, might I add. There was also blood, a lot.

Tyler, Matt and Bonnie rushed over as Jeremy lay her on a bed and Elena started freaking out that Vicky had lost a lot of blood and I started telling everyone to back up.

What is with these animal attacks? I'm gonna need to buy myself some pepper spray!


	3. The Night of the Comet - Part 1

**Chapter 3**

Elena woke me up early again, ugh, what is this chicks problem? She really needs to get a grip and focus on her own life and stop trying to ruin mine! When I told he this she just replied with 'shut up and get ready' so immature. Anyways, I was wearing a Hollister Graphic Logo Hooded Sweat in White, Cut-Out Circle Stud Earrings in Black, ASOS Rivington Jeggings in Wethered Light Blue and Converse Suede Fauz Shearling Chuck Taylor High Top Trainers in Black & natural. Ma hair was curled -like usual- and I just had some minor makeup, yanoe the foundation, mascara, that shizz.

Considering Elena woke me up early I wasn't too grumpy, I was perky and ready to go, woooo!

I skipped down the stairs and saw Jeremy, I beamed as I ruffled his hair and he swatted my hand away as he walked out the kitchen. I then stood and bent down behind the counter. I poked my head up and looked left and right, coast clear! I did a front tumble on the floor, almost breaking my freaking back but okay, and then I looked left and right again. Coast clear. I sneaked my way over to the coffee pot and went to grab it when I heard a shout.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Elena shouted from upstairs, I groaned and then fell down onto the floor on my butt. She is like a freaking sorcerer, how did she know I was getting coffee? How did she know when? HOW DID SHE KNOW SHE IS UPSTAIRS?

So, the reason i'm not aloud energized and caffeine containing drinks is because apparently i'm 'already too hyperactive and attention deficit and coffee will make me destroy the world' these people over react!

-XX-

I was skipping down the hallways and then out the door when I spotted something going down outside, Jeremy and Tyler. Why do I always be the witness? Why do I always have to stick up for Jeremy's stoned ass? Where is Elena when I need her? Like seriousl- oh my god.

Jeremy just pushed Tyler, okay okay okay, I love cousin dearest and all but I really want to see shit kick off! It has been a very boring start to the year.

"Fight fight fight!" I exclaimed as I went running over.

I stood there in between the two expectantly and then Tyler began speaking.

"Walk away Gilbert, that's your final warning." Well so- _rry_ , didn't know you was the principle.

"No this is your final warning dick-" Ahh, Jeremy takes after his big cousin! "I'm sick of watching you play Vicky, if you hurt her one more time I swear to god I _will_ kill you."

I was stood with my mouth open slightly in a smile, oh my god. I shouldn't find this funny but damn this was HILARIOUS! Ey ey ey my boy Jeremy if ya'll need help killing Tyler count me in!

Jeremy then put a hand on my back and we began walking away, whilst we was walking away I turned slightly to Tyler and pointed towards him and pulled my finger across my throat -the sign of slitting someones throat- whilst laughing and he grimaced at me and jerked his head back.

-XX-

I was sat outside of the grill with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Can I just point out how much Caroline pisses me off, yes shes my best friend blah blah blah, but oh my god, she needs to like chill for a second and not be such a control freak.

"Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained as I flicked threw my notebook aimlessly trying to find a new page to doodle on.

"Mmm, yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline commented.

"Aliens _are_ real!" I stated.

"Poppy, how many times have we told you, Independence day was _not_ based off of a true story." Elena sighed as she addressed me.

"Say what you like, I know the facts." I commented as I looked back down to my notebook.

"Anyway, so then what?" Caroline asked looking towards Elena and I looked up slightly towards Elena wanted to know the details.

"So then nothing." Elena replied.

"SO you and Stefan talked, all night, there was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of _any_ kind?" Caroline asked unconvinced.

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"I can be witness, I heard you two talking like how loud do you want to talk?" I said.

"Okay, what is with the blockage just jump his bones already!" Woah, okay, Caroline is one sexually frustrated and sexually deprived girl. Bonnie looked unimpressed as she gave a weird look to Caroline and I smirked. "Its easy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy... sex!"

"Profound." Elena said back teasingly. Shut up Elena you know you want a bit of Stefan! Okay, what, what, what is she doing? Why is she standing up? She's my ride home! I'm not walking, i'm lazy, don't judge. Okay apparently she was talking and actually told Bonnie and Caroline where she was going because neither of them questioned it.

"Eh-uh-oh-huh." I made some noises and jumped up quickly and began following Elena.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"You're my ride home. Besides, if you're going to talk to Stefan I want to see his house. I heard that its massive!"

"Just stay out of the way."

"As you with, my dear."

-XX-

We got to Stefan's average sized house -IT WAS FUCKING MASSIVE LIKE BRUH LET ME MOVE IN WITH YOU- and Elena ran the doorbell. We waited a couple of seconds and then she knocked on the door and it creaked open as it wasn't locked. We walked in cautiously whilst Elena shouted Stefan's name a couple of times. No answer, bruh this is the start of a horror film.

"Okay, i'll grab the TV you grab a couple of paintings." I ordered Elena as she laughed and slapped me lightly on the shoulder. She thought I was joking?

"Looks like nobody's home." Elena STATED THE FREAKING OBVIOUS LIKE DUHH I'M NOT BLIND!

Stefan's house looked vintage and had like an old twist to it, meh it was too Grandfathery for me.

The door creaked behind us and we turned around. Oh my god, okay slender man or the killer from scream is gonna walk in any minute. We walked back towards the door and saw that nobody was there, where the fuc- OH MY FUCK.

Okay, I just had a minor heart attack a freaking black bird came flying into the house. Me and Elena turned around quickly- OH MY FUCK.

I was met face to face, literally our faces were almost touching with some guy. I backed away slightly to look at him and call my butter but I literally melted. I was face to face with the most beautiful guy the lord has ever seen, his sharp jawline, greyish eyes, his smileeeeeeee... i'm melting. He was a little taller than me though so I had to look up slightly and he was smiling at me and Elena with a coy smile.

"Sorry for barging in, the door was-" Elena cut herself off as she turned around and stopped, I turned my head and the door was... shut. This beautiful ass thing inside me has magical powers. You sly motherfucker. I know you want me. Okay, control your hormones.

"You must be Elena." The mystery guy said to my cousin and then turned to me and looked me dead in the eye, meltingggggg, with a slight smile. "And you must be Poppy." I died internally when he said my name. He made my name sound so freaking sexy. Please repeat it. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena drew his attention away from me as he was giving me some hotness eye contact.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag."

"I would brag." I muttered inaudibly as I casually walked passed Damon and walked over to the couch.

The two began talking and I sat with my feet up on the couch and looked around, when I looked back I saw Damon, Elena and Stefan talking. Mainly Stefan was glaring daggers into Damon, uh oh, boys got family issues.

"Yo Stefan my homeboy!" I shouted as I put my hand up and gave him a thumbs up, everyone turned to me except Stefan.

"Hello Poppy." Stefan replied without looking at me.

"Someones a party pooper, okay come on Elena lets get out of here." I stated as Elena was already by the door and I walked over to Damon.

"Nice meeting you, Poppy." Damon said huskily as I smiled at him.

"Everyone is always glad meeting me." I stated as I then bowed and laughed as I began skipping away. I stopped by Stefan, still glaring at Damon, and patted his shoulder. "Cya homey." I said as I then walked off and linked my arm through Elena's and sashayed out of the house.

Stefan sure has his nickers in a twist.


End file.
